<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunted Candy Store! by fannishliss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606900">Haunted Candy Store!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss'>fannishliss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve find an old-fashioned candy store, but ... it's not okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haunted Candy Store!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
"Steve, it's a candy store!  Let's go in!  Maybe they will have <b><i>circus peanuts</i></b>."<br/>
"Uhhh, Bucky? I'm not so sure this is a regular candy store."<br/>
"Oh, yeah.  That cute bunny seems to be chewing on a human arm."<br/>
"... and, I can literally see two actual monsters from here. Not worth it for a handful of penny candy that now costs ten bucks."<br/>
"Yeah.  Too bad though.  I really love caramel creams."<br/>
"Maybe we can find them .... anywhere else." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>